


solve for Z.

by bluerosefire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosefire/pseuds/bluerosefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies have began to take over. What are some highschoolers to do? Kick but that is! This is a story about all different people and clicks that have to work together to stop the undead. Summery sucks but bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where is everybody?

Missy POV.  
8:00AM I hate Thursday. Its block day and I have no good classes. I continue my monologue as I walk though school. Well at least I am not hopping, tripping and skipping around people. Almost seems like there's nobody here. I pass a crowd of teens as I go to my locker, I ponder why my friend Sam isn't here to excite me for Friday. I don't notice how there is only about 1/3 of the students are missing and that the some that are here are pale and sickly in their movements. I walk with hesitant purpose to my locker. As I subconsciously remember my lock combination. A figure in need of help comes toward me. I get the lock open when its hands grab me I jump and spin around.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Bri says.

"Its fine." I say as I calm my heart spin back to my locker and get my bursting backpack from my too small locker. "what's up?" I say in a tension filled voice as I struggle to free my baggy shoulder breaker. It pops out and I stubble a step and hear a giggle from some girl behind me. I whip around and she mumbles a 'sorry' I quickly accept. I then check the ground for anything that fell. Nothing had so I turn back to Bri waiting for answer. she was paler then usual and looked to be having a hard time standing up. I rush over and stable her on the wall.

"Dude?!" My voice is an urgent question.

"I'm fine. I'm about to go to the office to call my mom. I just wanted to know if you could txt me are assignment." she responded weakly.  
"Sure," I reassure "I'll let you copy my notes too. Do you need any help getting to the office?"

"No." She wheezed. " I'm fine."

She began to stumble down the hall to the Attendance office but gave the floor a hug instead. I rush to her side as she mumbled something barely audible despite me leaning to hear.  
"you are not 'fine'" I say like a concerned mother. The girl who laughed had come to her side when I did. As we lifted my friend I was thankful for the help. We had to go to the other side of the school and go down stairs to get to the office we need. Add that along with the fact Bri wasn't or couldn't help carry her weight. 

"Thanks, you know, for helping" I said.

"Sure, Just being a human.",She said. "what's your name?" she said in a voice of polite curiosity.

" Maidence but everybody calls me Missy" , said back then with the same tone she used, "how about you?"

"Jackie. Everyone calls me Jackie." Jackie says in a kidding tone.  
I laugh. My worries of Bri now coming back full force. I quit and it quickly becomes silent. This silence has the potential to become awkward so I think of things I could say as we practically drag my friend down the hollow halls of school. My backpack weighing heavily on my other shoulder not supporting Bri. Then I think of how heavy Bri really is.

"Thanks again for the help. I don't think I could have done this by myself." I say. My voice obscured by pants from my strain.

"Sure, I would want help too if I could barley walk." Jackie said. We had reached the stairs, both panting.

"We should take a minuet to catch are breath." I say. Hope in my voice That she will agree. She nods and we set Bri by the wall. I went to her side to see if she was awake. She looked like she was having a bad dream by the way she was shaking her head. I gently pushed her and her eyes opened. They were glassy and pale. I jumped back.

"what's wrong?" Jackie said as she came over. I ignored her question for now as I came closer to Bri.

"Bri?...Say something. Please?" I pester. Her mouth opens and it make a breathy sound. I scoot back a foot or so. Jackie had come beside me. "Bri?".

Then Bri snapped from her trance then lunged after us we jumped just in time but ended up in a painful heap in front of the stairs. Bri had landed down the flight of stairs in a very painful position with the deafening cracks if bone and rip of flesh. tears had began to streak my face from witnessing the massacre. That's when she started getting up. That's also when I realized how much trouble we were in.


	2. there go the cliches

Alex P.O.V.

8:15

Today is going to be awesome. I have had no run in with my ex. And my Boyfriend has the same classes with me. I HATE English but he is there to make it all better with his chocolate brown eyes and platinum... No, no, no, Collin has brown hair, and blue eyes. No, Stop thinking of Axil. He broke your heart and cheated with that doe eyed man stealer. My heart get weighed down, like its filling with lead.

I think of Axil and I have to make a stop I the restroom to dry my tears and hope Missy will text me soon to keep my mind off the train wreck of my love life. I grab my phone when I feel it vibrate. I quickly look and my hope cracks. it's Axil. God, I can't catch a break.

I quickly wipe my tears and wash my face with cool water. The water shocking my senses but cooling my hot puffy face and turning the color from red to the natural tan that I have from heritage. I start to walk out for English when some girls speed walk in. One was a sickly pale-green color the others face was contorted with concern. I stop to ask if their ok.

"Yeah, probably something she ate." She said. I see doubt in her eyes but don't pry. I walk out of the bathroom and look for a clock. There is none in immediate sight so I stop my quest for one and turn down the hall to English.

Hands come down to my shoulders and give a controlled jerk. I immediately know who it is when I fell back to my boyfriends chest. I give a giggle while he cuddles me from behind.

"hey, cutie." Collin said.

"Hi." I say flirty

"ready for English?" He said.

"Never."i say and He pouts . He is so cute.

We strut into English with our hands clasped. The teacher looks at us with disdain I ignore her and take my seat next to Collin. I reluctantly let go of his hand and dig out my notes and homework for class. The teacher begins the lesson even though she will have to stop in a moment. There is a banging on the door and the teacher whips her head in the direction of the sound.

"Who is making that racket?!" oh wow she sounded really angry.

The banging continued and she marched to the door. She threw it open and the student looked up blurrily at her. There was something off with his eyes but the worst part is the blood on his clothes. Girls and boys screamed or shouted and that made the boy look up. Miss. Robinson grabbed his shoulders and screamed what happened. boy to our horror grabbed her had and with to quick movements bit deep into the bony flesh. she screamed in agony as he ripped the skin and muscle.

I look at Collin and he doesn't respond to me gripping his hand so I yank his arm hard enough to dislocate it. Some of the students have figured that they should go now. Collin then stands and the teacher and psycho are on the ground near the door she had stopped thrashing and her face frozen in horror. Colin bolts to the bodies and door and I follow. He is grabbed by the boy and I scream. That's when Collin grabbed me and threw me at the end of the room. I tripped over the boys hand and he let go of my now Ex-boyfriend. I look at him with hatred as he retreated out of the hell that the room had become.

The boy and teacher were stumbling up and I could see them fully now. I see them and recognize them. Not the people they were but the things they have now become. I see that the light in their eyes have dimmed to plain huger and they remind me of the horror movies Missy would record and have us watch and make a plan for the Z-poc. They are zombies. The living dead.

They struggle and shuffle toward there meal of me and hope is draining from me. I scramble back and the zombies drag their feet to me and I start throwing the huge books from the shelves. tears running down my face and the need to run burning my mind but my legs would only try to back up to the shelf I already hit.

I think of all the people I am leaving behind as they descend on me and I pry for something. Then I feel the heat from the cooling bodies. I thought zombies were slow. That they take much more time to turn. I guess not because here they are., but then its not in front of me they are away enough for me to scramble up and look at my friend. its her and a girl I have passed in the hall but never talked to.

"M...Missy?" my voice is trembling from fear.

"Alex? Are you ok?" My best friend says. She looks shocked of my emotions. she drops her bat and I hug her. Well more like cling. She hugs back and in about half a minute she pulls back and doesn't hid her shock. We don't hug that much. Just when something really bad happens.

I look at her bat and she picks it up. There is a girl next to us and Missy introduces us.

" Alex this is Jackie. She helped me though the school . Look , we have to go, its hit the fan and I don't think we could get out if we wait." she said. She must be really scared because she doesn't really show when she is afraid. Even when we watched scary movies.

We begin a fast pace down the hall passing different sights I don't want to think about.

"Where are we going."

she smiled and looked at me. "Have you forgotten the plan already?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two of Solve for Z hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R to do chapter three to learn whet Missy and Jackie did to get to Alex. Plus, what is their plan?Who do the girls meet on the way?Read to see.


End file.
